Halo
by Only If You Wish It
Summary: One-shot Songfic: Halo by Beyonce. Damon/Elena OOC. Elena chooses Damon over Stefan, saves him with her wings again, so he's back to his loving, caring self.


**Okay, me no own VD characters or Beyonce's song. **

**Halo by Beyonce**

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

She had always been able to see behind my mask. No matter what I did. And she hadn't only seen behind my mask, she had _gotten_ behind the mask. Changed me. Changed me in a way that I never thought I'd be changed.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

I held her close, my bare chest against her back. She sighed and leaned against me. I brushed my lips across her neck, across her jaw bone. I nipped lightly at her ear and she giggled a little, pressing harder against me.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

She turned her head around slightly, staring at me with her Lapis Lazuli eyes, a grin on her face. I would never leave this beautiful, perfect angel here in my arms.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

I smiled the smile that only she could bring out of me. Then I gently pressed my lips against hers, pulling away when she tried to deepen it. I gave her a crooked grin. She was tired. I knew it and she knew I knew it. She sighed and nodded and we walked back inside. She laid down on the bed and I laid behind her, wrapping my arms around her, not wanting any space between us.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, her soft, deep breath washing away the little tension left in my muscles. I sat up on my elbow, looking at her peacefully sleeping form. Her blond hair spread out all around her face, making me think of a halo.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_-_

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

I loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful. A smile graced my lips when I thought about how she had saved me. Giving me my memory, taking away all my hatred. I would do anything for her and I'd never leave her side.

_But I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

After Katherine, I had been positive that I'd never fall in love again. I'd pushed girls away, using them only for their blood and their body. But she was differently. _This _was different. This wasn't anything compared to what I had had with Katherine. This was so much more.

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm takin'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

I pressed my lips tenderly to her lips as she slept, careful to not awaken her. Then I cracked a small smile. My name was _Salvatore_, meaning Savior, yet she was the one who had saved me.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

I wrapped my arms around her again, breathing in her beautiful scent. She shifted in her sleep, turning to face me. She ended up with her head against my heart, one hand lying limply on my chest.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

I softly ran my fingers through her hair, watching the moonlight reflect off the golden tresses. God, she was beautiful.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_-_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo halo_

_-_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

She moaned in her sleep, her face scrunching up a little. I kissed the top of her head, careful not to wake her up. Immediately her face calmed and she snuggled closer to me, taking a deep breath.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

She would always be too good for me, I thought. That's why I had been surprised, when she'd said she wanted to stay with me, instead of my brother.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

I was like her completely opposite. A devil. A demon. Whatever you call it, it was bad news. Not something that angels like her should get acquainted with.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

"Damon…" She sighed, pulling me closer to her. And yet, I thought, I'm an oh-so-selfish demon. With that thought, I wrapped my arms around her completely, burying my face in her golden locks.

"I'm here, Elena. And I always will be."

**Okay, Damon's WAY out of character. I totally and completely get that. Don't hate me for it. **

**So, very first time I heard this song I was like, 'That's sooooo Damon and Elena's song'. So, I wrote my very first songfic. Please tell me how I did.**


End file.
